


My Lost Love

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I really liked this couple. They were one of my favorites on the show, and even though it did not last long for them, their chemistry was undeniable! I still tear up at that beach scene.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler | Bad Wolf
Kudos: 3





	My Lost Love

If I'd never met you,  
I wouldn't feel the pain  
Of losing your sweet love

But if I'd never met you,  
I wouldn't know the pleasure

And memories to treasure

Is it really true our love is over now?  
Can it be time for us to say goodbye?  
Too soon, it's much too soon, my love, for me

Now moving on with life,  
I force a wistful grin,  
Wondering what might have been

Skies always seemed sunny  
When you were here

I loved you so much  
  


You were all I had  
You were my everything  
Now you're gone

If this is what love is,

If the tenderness had flown,  
Maybe it is better to be alone


End file.
